Wall Street Art
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Uptight businessman, Kendall Knight's world is shaken up when he meets his cute, artsy neighbor in his NYC apartment complex.
1. Wall Street Art

**I am soooooooooooo excited for this story. I was inspired to write this when I went to New York with a class of mine and we went to the MET and MOMA and I was just inspired by the art and the buildings. It was a cool feeling. I really hope you like this because I have 4 other chapters written….so you better review! My friend has a theory that only good stories get 10 reviews per chapter. That happened with More Than This and I hope it happens for this story too! This may seem a bit boring but I have to establish personalities and relationships and such. Stick around though! Please review and I hope you like it!**

"How does it feel to run this company at just the age of 24?" Logan, my assistant, asked me.

"It's incredible and I deserve it. I worked my butt off and my dad owns the company so it was only right that he made me the head of the department." I told him as we walked down the crowded hallway to my office.

"True."

"Now go get me a coffee and make sure it's how I like it." I told him as he nodded and ran off.

"Kendall, your report on our finances is due tomorrow. Please have it in on time." Nancy, my partner, told me.

"Will do Nancy, I'm heading home at 5:30, just so you know."

"Early day." She smiled as Logan returned with my coffee.

"Here you go." He said as I took a sip.

"Tastes like shit. Get me another."

"Yes sir." He said as he ran out.

It was good to have all this power.

**XxXxXxX**

I looked out the view from my office that overlooked Times Square. I saw a girl carrying a couple of canvases and some paint. She stopped in front of a homeless man and I saw her give him a sandwich and some money.

"Pathetic isn't it." Nancy commented.

"Why would anyone help the needy…they're so…dirty."

"The girl looks disgusting. Doesn't she realize that in this part of town you dress up? You don't wear overalls and a messy bun."

"Pitiful." I turned away from the window and looked over the contract she put on my desk.

"Just sign on the lines and we have a new client. This man took over the old art museum."

"What happened to the art inside?" I asked as I signed on the dotted line.

"They got rid of them. Threw them out and made the artists pay a small fee."

"Where'd that money go?"

"Into our bank account." She smirked and I nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm heading home."

"Goodnight Kendall." She waved as I grabbed my briefcase and headed out down the street.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I was sitting in my living room working on my financial report and sipping some wine when someone knocked on my door.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, I just moved in and my mom made lasagna for me and I have a ton so I was wondering if you would want some." A lady said. Honestly, she was really pretty. She had big green eyes and the darkest brown hair that was messy at the moment. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top with paint on it. It was the girl I saw when I was with Nancy who helped the homeless man.

"No thank you." I told her and shut the door before she could respond.

"Your loss." She said through the door and I heard her retreat back to her place. I sat back down and started reading but I could smell her cooking it through the open windows. It smelled amazing. I got up and went over to her place and knocked on the door.

"Doors open!" I heard her yell. I entered and the place was a disaster zone. Paints were everywhere and canvases littered the floor.

"I smelled your cooking and I got hungry."

"That's fine. It's in the oven at the moment so give it a few minutes. I'm Aria by the way."

"Kendall."

"Sit on the couch; I'm just finishing up a painting."

"What are you painting?"

"A building. I was inspired by the Knight Incorporated building."

"I own that building." I said quite cockily.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm Kendall Knight. My dad is Donald Knight."

"Wow, this is what I have so far." She turned it around and it was really good.

"That's amazing."

"Thank you. You want it?"

"Uh…sure."

"Let me just sign it and it will be complete." She smiled.

"How much should I pay for it?"

"This one's on me." She gave me a wink and I couldn't help but blush.

"Should I check on the lasagna?"

"Please do. Drinks are in the fridge if you want one"

"Thanks. What do you want to drink?"

"Get me a soda."

"Do you have anything organic to drink?"

"Uh…no."

"I'll just have a water." I said as I took out what she and I wanted. I took out the lasagna and let it cool.

"You're into all that organic shit?" she asked as she approached and got out some plates.

"It's not shit. It's healthy."

"It's like eating cardboard and grass." She smiled as she headed into the living room with her food. I followed behind and sat next to her.

"It's not. It's healthy and I'll live long."

"What if you're hit by a bus?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say you're walking down the street when you're hit by the bus at the age of…let's say 30. You would have wasted your life eating organically when you died from a bus accident that no amount of organic food could stop."

"Your point…"

"Eating healthy doesn't mean you'll live forever." She stated simply.

"Well….I…uh…good lasagna." I commented as she smirked.

"Yeah, my mom is a good cook."

"So you just moved in today?"

"Yeah, I used to live in the old art museum where my art was but they sold it to some company."

"Oh…that's a shame." Shit. I bought that place today.

"It's whatever. Just got to go with the flow and find someplace else to show my art."

"Don't you have a real job?"

"Art is my job."

"How do you make money?"

"I sell it."

"That many people want your art?"

"That's kinda mean." She said with a giggle and I blushed.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. It's fine. I get by. If it means I skip a meal here or there or I skip going to the store to get more paints then so be it."

"But I saw you give money to a hobo today."

"Stalking me Knight?"

"You were outside my building and I was looking out."

"I give money to people in need because I know what it feels like."

"Really?" I asked as I put my plate on the table.

"I grew up a little poor but I managed. I want to help others."

"That's nice of you."

"Well you know." She gave a shrug and her smile was intoxicating. "Do you want dessert?" she asked.

"Do you have fruit?"

"How long have you known me Kendall Knight?"

"About a half hour."

"Do you think I have fruit?"

"No."

"Exactly. I have strawberry ice cream with small bits of strawberry."

"That will do." I chuckled as she went to the freezer, got it and grabbed two spoons.

"No bowls?"

"Live a little." She smirked and began to eat. We chatted a little and ate some ice cream when I dropped some on my button down.

"Shit." I muttered. This shirt was $140.00 and Nancy would be mad I ruined it.

"I'll wash it for you." Aria offered.

"It has to be dry cleaned."

"Then let me dry clean it." She smiled as I handed her my shirt. I was thankful I had an undershirt on.

"I should get going." I said as I glanced at the clock.

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled as she got up and grabbed the painting.

"Thanks again for this." I smiled as I headed towards the door.

"Anytime." She shut the door and I headed to my apartment. I put the painting by the door so I could bring it to work tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day I brought the painting in and had Logan hang it at the front of the building so as soon as someone walked in, it would be the first thing they would see.

"What's with the ugly painting?" Nancy asked as she entered my office.

"Someone painted that and gave it to me."

"It's hideous."

"It's nice." I defended.

"Yeah, yeah. We have a meeting downtown so let's go. Limo is down the block." She said as she led me outside. I saw a homeless man sitting near the limo with an empty coffee cup. I handed him $20.00 and got in the limo.

"What was that about?"

"I felt like doing something nice."

"I would never do that."

"You just have to… live a little."

**Did you like it? REVIEW! Oh! If any of you guys want to make a cover art for any of my stories I would appreciate it! Just message me here or on tumblr and we can discuss some stuff! I would love somebody to do it!**


	2. Whole Foods

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to me. I hope I can get more reviews for this chapter. It's not as boring as the first one. I actually googled Whole Foods and looked at their recipes and stuff lol. I'm very excited about this story and I hope you guys are too! Please Review!**

I was sitting at home trying to figure out what to eat. I really didn't have anything and I was itching to hang out with Aria again. I saw her outside my office often and I would pass her in the halls of our building but we never hung out. I finally went over to her door and knocked.

"Hello Mr. Knight. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I owe you a dinner and I have nothing in my house so I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner with me?"

"I could go for a bite. Give me a few minutes to shower and get ready and I'll come over to your place. Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"Wear whatever you want. I figure we'll go and pick up some food and then come back and eat."

"Sounds perfect and we can eat here at my place. I'll see you in a few minutes." She smiled and shut the door as I went to get dressed. I put on a button down and a pair of jeans, the only pair I had, and went to sit on the couch.

"I have arrived." Aria said as she entered.

"Don't you knock? What if I was naked?"

"Then I would have gotten a show and I doubt you would ever be naked anywhere but in the bathroom." She gave me a knowing look and I blushed. She looked really cute. She wore a pair of beat up converse and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was in messy waves and…

"Hey! Is that my button down?"

"Yes it is." She smirked. It was huge on her but she looked so good in it.

"I want that back." I told her as we headed down the stairs and outside into the city.

"You're not getting it back."

"Whatever. So…how was your day."

"It was good. I was inspired so I woke up early to paint and then I went for a run in Central Park and that was it."

"I had 3 business meetings and I got to fire some people."

"That sucks." She said as she looked up at me. We crossed the street and made sure not to get hit by the taxis.

"It was fun."

"Have you ever seen the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center?"

"No."

"Have you ever gone ice skating?"

"No."

"This year you are, just so you know." She giggled and I nodded.

"We'll see. Here we are."

"You brought me to Whole Foods? Isn't it all organic stuff?"

"Yup." I said, popping the "p."

"Kendall." She whined and pouted but I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. I grabbed a cart and dragged her down the aisle.

"Let's get some lettuce and tomatoes and some fruit. We can make a salad and I thought we could make grilled salsa drumsticks. We'll pick up some chicken and salsa and orange juice and we can make it when we get home."

"Sounds icky." She murmured and I rolled my eyes as I walked down another aisle.

"I'm going to pick out random foods and snacks and make you try them tonight."

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?"

"Push me." She smirked and jumped in the cart.

"Get out."

"No."

"You're embarrassing yourself."

"Am I or am I embarrassing you?" she smirked at me.

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Act your age."

"Don't feel like it." She shrugged and I just pushed her as people stared.

"We're all done. Let's go to the register but you have to get out."

"No."

"You're so embarrassing."

"You're so uptight." She said as I started loading things on the conveyor belt.

"Excuse her…she's crazy." I told the cashier.

"It's fine. You guys make a cute couple."

"Wait…us…" I stuttered.

"Thank you. I love my cuddly-man." She giggled and kissed my cheek. She sat back down in the cart and I blushed.

"$41.23 please." I handed the lady my card and bagged the groceries.

"Have a nice day." She smiled and Aria waved. I put the cart back where I got it and Aria finally got out.

"That was fun." She giggled and grabbed some bags and we headed back home.

"It was humiliating."

"It was not. It was fun and you have to live a little."

"I do."

"No you don't. Next time we go there, you're going in the cart."

"Who says there's going to be a next time?"

"I do…race you into my place!" she yelled as we arrived at our building. She ran up the stairs and I followed behind.

"Beat Ya! Now you have to… paint a picture with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…when the dinner is cooking. Let's get cooking Chef Kendall."

"So we have to grill it but we can bake it. We have to toss all the ingredients together."

"With our hands?"

"With spoons." I said as I mixed it. I put it in her oven and started on the salad.

"Now you're done with that…so let's paint!"

"No! Let's taste some organic food that you will love. We'll paint after dinner."

"fine." She pouted adorably.

"Here's some organic chocolate." I fed it to her and her lips barely grazed the tips of my fingers.

"This is…really good."

"I know. I eat it often."

"Buy it for me whenever you can." She smiled.

"Here are some pumpkin and millet muffins. There from the bakery section and they taste amazing." She took a bite and immediately spit it out.

"Those are the muffins they serve in hell!" she exclaimed.

"They're not that bad."

"Yes they are." She chuckled as she sipped from my glass of wine.

"You have your own wine."

"I wanted yours." She smiled as the oven dinged, alerting us that our dinner was ready.

"I'll get it out if you get plates."

"You got it dude." She chuckled and I couldn't help but admire how every time she moved, her hair bounced and how bright her smile was. She reached up for the plates and her shirt rode up a bit. I stared at the expanse of skin before I grabbed the dinner.

"Looks yummy." I commented as she grabbed the salad.

"It actually does."

"Can we eat at your table this time?"

"Was my couch not good enough for you last time?"

"It was but…"

"Chill. Let's go to the table." She dished some salad onto our plates and I put the chicken on our plates.

"Dig in."

"This is…really good." She smiled with a mouthful of food.

"That's attractive."

"Shut up."

"So will you be switching to all organic food?"

"Hell no! I'll incorporate it more but I love my fatty, sugar filled food."

"Guess I can't change you completely."

"Why change me at all?" she locked eyes with me and the intensity of our stare was too much for me. I had to break eye contact and I stared at my plate.

"So what will we be painting later?"

"Whatever we want."

"That's vague."

"Art is vague until you fully comprehend its purpose."

"That's…something." I muttered as she giggled.

"I'm stuffed but let's go paint."

"Where do we go?"

"Come into my studio." She led me to a room that was filled with half painted and blank canvases and paints were everywhere. The walls were white but there were splatters of paint and writing in random places.

"Whenever I'm inspired I paint the wall or when I'm angry I throw paint." She explained. She set up two canvases next to each other and grabbed some paint for the two of us.

"Now we paint." She said.

"With brushes?" she never handed me one.

"With our hands." She giggled and started running her fingers across the canvas, dragging paint across the white area. I, cautiously, dipped a finger in the paint but she pushed me hand in.

"Get messy." I was upset she dirtied my hand but I started to paint. She was painting random circles and I started copying her.

"Mine looks like shit compared to yours."

"Stop copying me and paint what you feel."

"I don't know how I feel."

"How was work? Did anyone piss you off?"

"Yeah…some hot shot thought he could go behind my back and make a deal but I caught him." I said as I started painting again.

"Did it feel good?"

"It felt awesome."

"Good. I finished." I looked over at hers and it was beautiful. It was bright on one side but dark on the other with them blending in the middle.

"That's fantastic. What does it mean?"

"You shouldn't ask what art means. It means something different to everyone but…if you must know." She gave a dramatic sigh. "It's you and me. I'm the bright side and you're the dark side."

"That's mean."

"That's your opinion. I made some of you lighter because you are sort of like me."

"I see…" I trailed off but I wanted that painting. She never offered.

"Let me see yours." She started giggling when she saw mine. I had created a house of some sort with red lines down the middle and some handprints surrounding it.

"I think it's good."

"It's terrible." She started laughing harder.

"Hey! I'm proud of it. I understand what I was going for."

"Good. That's what I wanted." She sobered up and I realized she was tricking me the whole time. "It's not bad for a first painting."

"Next time will be better."

"Who says there will be a next time?"

"I do." I mimicked what she said earlier.

"You got a little something." She pointed to my cheek as she dragged her fingers across my cheek, effectively painting me yellow.

"You little." I muttered as I started rubbing paint on her forehead. "You look a little blue." I joked as I painted her chin.

"Boo! Terrible joke. You look green with envy." She painted a star on my cheek in green.

"You need a tissue? Your nose looks a bit red." I chuckled as she bit her lip while I painted her little nose with red paint. We were laughing hard and she tripped over her stool and I caught her.

"Be careful." I warned as I held my hands on her hips and she had her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks." She giggled as she drew lines from my nose outwards. "You look like a kitty… meow." She bit her lip and I chuckled.

"cute." I whispered as I ducked my head a bit and just as our lips were going to brush…I kicked a can of paint over.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized as I picked the can up.

"It's fine. That's your contribution to my studio." She whispered. The tension in the air was tangible, neither of us willing to mention what was about to happen.

"I should get going. I have work tomorrow."

"Yeah…take your painting." She said as she led me back to the kitchen.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah…do you want the leftover food?"

"You keep it for lunch or something."

"Okay…well… see you soon." She gave a small smile as I left. I went home, kicking myself for not kissing her and letting it get awkward and I headed into my bedroom. I took the painting my dad bought me down and hung up the one I just made and made sure it was the first thing I saw when I woke up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kendall, someone dropped this off for you." Logan said as he dropped a bag off in front of me. I opened it and I smiled. I took the contents out and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Nancy asked from where she was looking over some contracts.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as I stared down at my lunch.

Leftover salad and grilled salsa drumsticks.

**Was it better than the first chapter? I thought it was cute. There was some development and I think they are so cute=] . Review! **


	3. Double Date

**Hello! I got a lot of reviews and I'm glad you guys are as excited for this story as I am. There is smut in this chapter and it's terrible. I feel bad that you guys have to read it. It's embarrassing for me because my best friend is reading this story and I have to be able to act normal around her but after she reads this smut she'll be like…wtf. Lol. Sorry for the long authors note and I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

"Kendall, there's a client that wants to meet so I set up a business dinner for tomorrow night."

"Who's the guy?"

"Alexander Layne, he's bringing his date and you'll be going on a date with Cassandra."

"From accounting?"

"You needed someone and she is a blonde bimbo." Nancy shrugged.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"Don't mess this up either."

"I'll try not to."

"Just be your charming self and it will all work out. He wants to give us a deal that we need."

"I get it. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"That was rude. I'm going to pick up a coffee, want one?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go for a walk around the building."

"Why?"

"Why not." I shrugged and headed towards the elevators. I walked outside and headed to the Starbucks down the road. I was waiting online when I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?"

"Uh… a creepy loser?"

"That was mean." Aria pouted and I smirked.

"You know how I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee and I assume it's the same for you?"

"Gotta get my latte before I go pick up some more canvases."

"Gonna' pick me up one?"

"Maybe." She smirked as we approached the cashier. "I'll have a coffee and she'll have a mocha latte."

"Are you paying for me?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

"I'd have to make you eat some terrible organic stuff that almost killed me." She smirked as the lady handed us our drinks.

"It wasn't that bad." We headed off towards my building, dodging the inconsiderate people pushing us.

"That's what you think."

"So…you up for some takeout tonight?"

"My place?"

"I'll pick up the food on my way home. See you later." I waved to her and headed back into my building.

"Nice painting!" I heard her shout and I chuckled as I headed up to my office.

"Who was that?" Nancy said.

"What?"

"I saw the girl you were talking to. Who was it?"

"My neighbor."

"She's so… below you."

"Not really."

"Did you see what she was wearing? Try to avoid her; it's bad for your image." Nancy said as she left.

"She's perfect." I whispered as my door shut but I could see Logan smirk from the corner of the room.

**XxXxXxXxxx**

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I asked Aria. It was the day of my business dinner and she had on a short black dress and a pair of heels.

"I have a date." I couldn't help but feel a short pang of jealousy.

"I have a business dinner."

"Sounds fun. I'll see you later though, my dates out front." She gave a wave and headed down to the parking lot. I waited to give her a few minute head start; I didn't want to see her date. Lucky bastard. Eventually, I headed to my car to go to Chez Jacque, the local fancy French restaurant.

"Kendall! Alexander Layne, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Have you seen a blonde here?"

"Yeah, she said her name was Cassandra and she headed into the bathroom with my date."

"Typical girls, going to the bathroom in pairs." I joked as I sat down.

"Hello Kendall, you clean up nicely." Cassandra said as she kissed my cheek.

"Kendall?"

"Aria?"

"You guys know each other?" Alexander asked.

"We're neighbors." Aria said.

"Small world." Cassandra giggled and it was really annoying. It had a nasally quality to it.

"So, what does everyone want?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the chicken and Kendall will have the pasta." Cassandra ordered for me.

"I'll actually have the salad." I interjected.

"I want the steak." Alexander said. "My date will have a salad also."

"But I don't want…" Alex just held a hand up and that effectively shut Aria up. I wanted to punch him.

"So Kendall, I would really like to invest in your company."

"That sounds nice."

"I look forward to it."

"So…Aria how's your rash doing?" I asked and Aria's eye widened.

"What rash?"

"The rash on your backside. I know that it hurts but I just hope you're using your ointment."

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just making sure you're okay."

"Well, Kendall, how's your erectile dysfunction? Have the pills been working?" she countered back.

"You little…."

"Is that what the ladies say when they try to be intimate with you?"

"I'm fine in that department."

"So Kendall how's your father?" Alexander asked trying to change the subject.

"He's good. He's doing very well."

"Good. I think together we can make great things happen."

"Yeah… I think so too." I muttered as I watched Aria bite her lip and push her chest out more. She was teasing me.

"Problem Kendall?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope, nothing at all." I muttered darkly.

"Just making sure." She gave a small wink. Our meals came and we all started eating but Aria and I would exchange glances. There was a lot of tension between us from our almost kiss.

"So… What are the numbers looking like for next quarter?" Alexander asked.

"Well, we…" Aria ate a tomato and let out a moan at the taste. Her eyes were locked with mine and I knocked over my water onto Alexander.

"You klutz!" Cassandra exclaimed as she let out a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Kendall." Alexander said as he patted his pants.

"Can I see you for a minute?" I asked Aria. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the coatroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Me? What are you doing? Being all seductive and sexy and making me crazy." I muttered, our faces inches from each other.

"Why do you have to be here with such a slut? She's so not your type."

"What is my type?" I challenged.

"me." She whispered before she crashed her lips against mine. I immediately put one hand into her hair and my other on her hip.

"Wanted this for so long." I whispered as I moved to her neck.

"Fuck Kendall." She whispered.

"We should get back to them." I pulled away before I went too far.

"Yeah…yeah we should." She fixed my hair a little bit and straightened out her dress. She gave me a wink before she left. I headed back to the table and Cassandra leaned over towards me.

"Want to come back to my place later?"

"Uh…no thanks." I said and I could see Aria smirk.

"So we'll talk about the business deal more tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." I said as Alexander put his arm around Aria.

"Want to go out for dessert?" he asked Aria.

"I'm actually not feeling to well."

"Awe, poor baby. Do you want me to drive you home?" Alexander asked.

"No, I'll just hitch a ride with Kendall. It's easier that way."

"True, well, I'll pick up the tab so you can leave early. Thanks Kendall, it was nice meeting you." Alexander said as we shook hands. Aria grabbed her purse and I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to my car.

"What hurts? Your stomach? Was it the salad?"

"I just didn't want to go home with him."

"Sneaky."

"I wanted to come home with you." She was blushing and I smirked.

"I'm that good of a kisser."

"Cocky much?"

"So…you want dessert?"

"Do you have the organic chocolate?"

"I do, come to my place?"

"Can I change first?"

"Quickly." I turned off the car and we headed into our building. She went into her place and I went into mine. I grabbed the chocolate and brought it into the living room. I went into the bedroom to change.

"Are you done?" Aria called out.

"I'm in the bedroom changing. The chocolate is on the coffee table."

"Well don't you look cute." I heard Aria's voice. She was standing in my doorway in a tank top and short shorts. I was in my boxers and had my dress shirt on.

"I'm in the middle of changing."

"So? Stay like that."

"I'm in my boxers."

"I can be in my bra if you want." she smirked and I nodded.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded and took her tank top off and locked eyes with me. I tore my eyes away and stared at her chest. Her bra was black and lacy, my favorite.

"What do you think?" she asked as she nibbled on a piece of chocolate.

"I think…you're beautiful."

"Kendall…don't lie." She dropped her chocolate and slowly approached me.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Kiss me." She whispered and I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around me and I picked her up. I carried her over to the bed and sat so she was straddling me.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled against the shoulder I was currently kissing.

"Take it off." She begged and I unhooked her bra and went to suck on her breasts. She was squirming in my lap and I couldn't help but be turned on.

"How far are we going?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you when I want to stop." She playfully nipped at my ear and went and stood at the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she seductively bit her lip and slowly went to sit on her knees.

"You're going to be the death of me." I said as I stood and leaned against my dresser. I took off my shirt and she playfully nipped at my hip bone.

"Do you want this?" she playfully asked as she mouthed at my cloth covered dick.

"What do you think?" I asked as she lapped at the stain forming on the front. She pulled down my boxers and I took a deep breath to prepare for what was going to happen.

"Impressive." She muttered before she took the tip in her mouth.

"Jesus Christ." I moaned as she hollowed her cheek and went up and down my shaft. I was forcing myself not to thrust.

"Do it." She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath.

"Keep it nice and open for me." I murmured as I started thrusting myself in and out of her mouth. "fuck, so nice." She was moaning around my cock and that sent shivers up my spine. "I'm gonna' cum." I warned. It was embarrassing how close I was and how fast it happened but she was just so good. She pulled off my cock and tipped her head back a bit. She stuck her tongue out and locked eyes with me.

"Slut." I whispered as I shot my load into her mouth, grunting as she licked her lips to get all of it. She leaned forward and took my cock back in her mouth and licked the head a few times before kissing my hip and standing up.

"amazing." I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed her. "Do you want me to?" I nodded towards her body but she shook her head.

"It's late and you have work tomorrow. Another time though." She giggled and put her bra and tank back on.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll buy dinner." She smirked, gave me one more kiss and left. I heard the door shut and I flopped down on the bed. I grabbed my phone, not caring that it was late.

"Hey, Logan…I'm coming in late and you can too. Come in about 11."

"Are you okay Kendall?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you gave me a half day tomorrow. Last week you made me miss my nana's 97th birthday."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine…I just hope she makes it to 98."

"Actually…take the rest of the week off, you deserve a break."

"Wow, thanks Kendall. Did you get laid or something?"

"You could say that. I'll see you next Monday."

"Goodnight."

"Night Logan." I hung up the phone but I saw that I had a text.

"_thnx 4 the fun. Round 2 tom, ~Aria."_

"_Look forward 2 it."_ I shut my phone and got comfortable in bed but I couldn't help but feel that the bed felt cold and empty. It was missing something... _someone._

**I'm embarrassed. It was terrible I know. Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Relationship

**I'm so glad people are liking this story! I appreaciate the reviews! There is smut in this chapter and I, once again, am embarrassed but it needed to happen for the story. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Mr. Knight, someone is here to see you." Logan said.

"Who?"

"She didn't say her name but she's very pretty."

"Let her in and you can go on your lunch break."

"Thank you Mr. Knight." He smiled and headed out and I went back to reviewing a contract.

"Look at you all proper and stuck up like." A voice said.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" I asked as she shut the door and then sat in the chair across from my desk.

"I was passing by and I don't have anything to do today so I thought I'd visit you." She gave a small shrug and I nodded.

"I'm working though…I can't goof around."

"Why not? Can't you slack off?"

"I have a contract I have to edit and decide if I want to invest in it."

"What is it?"

"It's for an art studio uptown."

"The one on 42nd street?"

"Yeah…"

"That's where I moved my art. That's my studio."

"Oh…"

"You're going to buy it?"

"If I buy it I turn it into a coffee shop or restaurant like I did with the other one."

"Wait, you bought my old studio? I had to pay money to move my art! I couldn't buy groceries for 3 weeks!" she was angry but she looked really cute with a pout. It had been a month since our romp in the bedroom and we never really spoke about it. It happened a few more times and we exchanged kisses a lot but we never put a label on us.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't buy it."

"It would be a good investment for my company though."

"I don't care. That's where my art is. I'm having a showing soon and if you buy it, it'll never happen and then I won't have money and then I'll have to move and you know you don't want that." She whined and did her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"How do you know I don't want you to move?"

"You'll miss me and we wouldn't be able to do this." She slowly walked to me and sat in my lap. She leaned up and gave me a small kiss then leaned down and started to nip at my neck.

"Ooooh….okay, fuck….uh…I won't buy it." I mumbled as I pulled her lips away from my neck and brought them to mine. We sat making out for a little while before Nancy came barging in, Logan running alongside.

"Don't go in there! Kendall is very busy." He was saying but it was too late.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Aria pulled away from me and blushed.

"Nancy…uh this is Aria."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." Aria spoke up and interlaced our fingers together.

"Kendall, you know it's against policy rules to have your…girlfriend at work. Plus, you can do so much better."

"No I can't. Aria is amazing."

"She's so below you. "

"No she's not. She's perfect." I said and Aria gave me a funny look.

"You really mean that?" she whispered.

"Yeah… I do."

"You're not so bad yourself." She said as she leaned down and kissed me.

"Kendall, your dad will not be happy. You deserve better. Someone like…someone like…"

"Someone like you? Oh honey…he would never go with some stuck up bitch like you. Plus, you're really old. Don't you have a Botox appointment to get to?" Aria asked and Logan looked like he wanted to burst into laughter.

"I will not be talked to like that. Kendall, reprimand your whore."

"Out, out of my office right now. Don't come in tomorrow. I'm not paying you for today or tomorrow."

"Kendall…"

"Out now." She huffed and left. Logan gave me thumbs up and left the office.

"So…you're my girlfriend." I sent her a smirk and she nodded.

"Took you long enough to put a label on us."

"I didn't know what you wanted."

"I wanted to be your girlfriend for a while now."

"Good. I want to get out of here. Want to grab dinner at the restaurant down the road?"

"No, I want to go to wholefoods, buy some stuff, cook it and chill at my place with my boyfriend."

"I like that plan better."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Can we make a salad with some chicken?" she asked as we entered, hand in hand, Whole Foods.

"I'll even pick up the chocolate that you like. Someone ate the stash I had at my house." I gave her a playful glare and she giggled. I grabbed the cart and we started heading to the produce area.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and she stopped pushing the cart. I jumped in and she started to giggle.

"Push me."

"Do you care about the stares we'll be getting? Especially since you're in a suit."

"Live a little." I smirked and she pushed me into the produce area and picked up what we needed. We went and paid and the cashier was giving us dirty looks but I didn't care. We headed off down the block, hands never leaving each other, and sharing little kisses every so often.

"That was fun." I said.

"Told you! I'm always right." She giggled and I nodded. We walked up the stairs to her apartment and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll start making the chicken, you make the salad."

"Can we paint later?" she asked.

"I don't know if I want to."

"Pwease?" she pouted and started kissing my clothed shoulder.

"We'll see." I grabbed the cooked chicken and cut it up into the salad. We went and sat on her couch across from each other.

"We make a good team." She said and started to feed me.

"We do. We're kind of opposites."

"Opposites attract."

"So…if I decide I want to paint, what will we be painting?"

"Each other."

"You'll be a stick figure then." She just smirked and continued eating.

"This is a really good salad."

"I know. I may have to eat more organic food." She said and I smiled.

"I may just have to paint then."

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"Random but yes I am."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Interesting, well, let's go paint." I grabbed her plate and mine and headed into the kitchen while she headed into her studio.

"So I want to paint…." My mouth went dry and my jaw went slack. "What…what…why…why are you in your underwear and bra?"

"We're going to paint each other."

"I thought…I. Wow…you're beautiful. I thought we were going to paint each other on canvas."

"This will be more fun now get naked."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on Kendall, it'll be fun."

"Why do I listen to you?" I asked as I took off all my clothes except for my boxers.

"You're very attractive." She whispered as she came over and drew a heart on my stomach. I dipped my hand into some paint and started rubbing it around her lower back.

"Do you think that…maybe we could make out while we paint?" I asked as I put my hands on her hips and she put her hands around my neck.

"I think we can." She whispered and then smashed her lips against mine. She wrapped her legs around me and I pinned her against a wall. I grabbed some paints and ran it through her hair.

"God, you're sexy." I murmured as she grabbed some paint and gripped my back and shoulders.

"Kendall, fuck."

"You make me crazy. God you're gorgeous." I mumbled as I took her bra off. I took my paint covered hand and fondled her chest. I twisted her nipples as I dragged my tongue along her neck.

"More Kendall." She whispered as she started rocking her hips against mine. She put her feet back on the ground and brought me to where she had tarp laid down and pushed me down and straddled me. She had a window that let the moon shine through and she looked like an angel in my lap.

"Just like that. Move a little faster." I whispered as she grinded her underwear clad pussy against my clothed erection.

"Take them off…please." She whispered and I lifted my hips up and took mine off. She wiggled out of hers and I could feel her wetness on my cock. I shifted to get comfortable but accidently knocked over a can of paint. The paint was surrounding us and she giggled as she bit my neck.

"You're so wet. Fuck, I bet you're tight." I whispered and she nodded as she dragged her fingers down her chest to her clit.

"So tight. Wanna feel?" she asked seductively. I nodded but I didn't have a condom on me. "I'm on the pill; just get your cock in me." She whispered and lifted her hips so I could align myself. I gently pushed into her as she sunk down.

"You're so tight and warm. Fuck, just move." I pleaded and she started rocking her hips up and down and we both had a light sheen of sweat on our bodies. The moon illuminated her body and fuck, she was beautiful.

"You're so good. So good. Just like that." I mumbled as she moved faster. She changed her position a little and it allowed me to get deeper.

"Kendall…Oh my God…I'm close."

"I'm right there. So close."

"Rub my clit…please." I brought my hand down and jerkily thumbed her clit. She came with a scream and I with a grunt. We stayed in the position, attempting to catch our breaths. I tried to move her off of my but she whimpered in protest.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Don't pull out yet, you filled me up too much." She gave a small chuckle with a slight moan.

"That was so good." I murmured as she nodded. "We're covered in paint though."

"It's going to be a bitch getting the paint out of my hair."

"I'll help you." I told her as she 'dismounted' and stood. She helped me up and I nodded gratefully.

"Let's go shower then cuddle in my bed."

"I have work tomorrow though."

"Call in sick." She said as she started heading to the bedroom. She threw a smirk back towards me and swayed her hips a bit more. I got up a chased her into the bathroom where we had another little romp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Logan, I'm not coming in today."

"Are you sick? Do you need medicine?"

"No, I had an…interesting night." I tried to figure out a nice way of saying awesome sex with my hot girlfriend.

"You had sex." He deadpanned.

"What! How did you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice you sly dog. She's a beautiful girl. You did good. I'll come up with an excuse for Nancy."

"Just tell her I had sex."

"That could hurt her…thank you for giving me that opportunity."

"Funny Logan, get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and pulled Aria closer.

"Why are you up so damn early?" she asked.

"No reason, go back to bed baby." I whispered and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I never get up before 5 am."

"I never sleep past 5 am." I chuckled.

"Well today you are." She cuddled in closer to me and kissed my chest as I closed my eyes to go back to bed.

**Was it good? Let me know and review!**


	5. Fight

**So I think this is a good chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! If you haven't checked out my other story, Parenting ABC then you should. It's the sequel of Teen Dad and College Dad. If you didn't read those…then you should =]. **

"Mmm, what are you doing?" I mumbled. Aria was leaning her head on my shoulder and we were both still naked from the night before. We had been dating for about 2 months now and we celebrated our anniversary last night.

"Drawing on your chest." She whispered and I nodded.

"It's too early."

"It's noon and I'm hungry." I could tell she was pouting.

"You know where my fridge is and you have 2 legs so get moving." I tried to roll away but she wouldn't let me.

"Can't you be a good boyfriend and go buy me a bagel?"

"I have whole wheat bagels in the kitchen, go get one."

"But I want one from the vendor down the road. Pretty please Kendall." I finally looked at her after I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"God you're cute." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Mornin' babe."

"How'd you sleep?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me.

"Like a rock. You hogged the covers though."

"That way you could cuddle up to me and I could keep you warm."

"Smooth move." She murmured.

"Do you really want me to get you a bagel or can I just put one in the toaster?"

"I want one from the vendor. Please Kendall?"

"Fine, fine. Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you!" she gave me a tight squeeze then got up and stretched, giving me a great view of her body.

"…How about we…exercise before I get you your bagel."

"I'm going to shower and you're going to get me a sesame seed bagel." She said as she walked away, making sure to sway her hips more than usual.

"Tease." I mumbled as I put on some clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair and ran down to the vendor.

"2 sesame bagels and 2 coffees please." I asked the guy. He got it ready and I paid and headed back to my place.

"I come baring gifts!" I called out. "What are you doing?" I asked. There was a blank canvas on my table and she was getting her charcoals out.

"I got inspired. I really need to draw."

"What are you drawing?"

"You can't see. This is personal."

"Come on baby."

"No and I'm serious Kendall." She said sternly.

"Fine, fine, here's your bagel."

"Not hungry, too inspired."

"Are you serious?" she just nodded and I rolled my eyes. I ate my bagel, in silence, as she continued to draw.

"I'm gonna go to the market then I'll be back. Do you want anything?" I asked and I only got a grunt in return.

**XxXxXxX**

I picked up some chocolate and other things to make for dinner at Whole Foods. I went to checkout and I got the same cashier that gave Aria and I dirty looks.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's at home."

"Good, you guys wreak havoc when you come in here."

"Whatever."

"$45.53." I handed her my card and she swiped it.

"Thank you." I said before I left.

"Hey! You and your girlfriend are really cute together."

"Thank you." I gave a small smile as I headed home.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Aria?" I called out but I found a post-it note on the fridge.

" My place. B back later."

"Perfect." I muttered as I started putting the food away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At about 9:30 I was looking over some contracts. Aria hadn't come back for dinner and I hadn't heard from her since this morning.

"Terrible, why would I ever want to work with you?" I whispered to myself as I crossed out many things in the contract. I heard some movement in front of me and I looked up to see Aria, covered in charcoal, putting a bagel in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a please forgive me for being a terrible girlfriend bagel."

"You're not terrible."

"I feel bad but I was so inspired but I don't want you to see it yet."

"I get it. Have you eaten today?"

"No…unless you consider charcoal dust nutrition."

"Eat my bagel." I pushed the bagel towards her and she eagerly started eating.

"So…are you busy tomorrow night?" she asked with a mouthful of food.

"Ladylike and no, why?"

"I'm having a showing for my art and I would appreciate it if you were there."

"Who's gonna' be there?"

"Anyone who is interested in my art. I usually sell half of my pieces."

"I'll definitely be there. I'm in the market for a new piece of art."

"You get a discount."

"I'm glad."

"It starts at 7 so you can come earlier or later but make sure you're there by 8, I have to give a small speech and I want you to hear it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe. I have to go to bed but you can come in whenever you want." I told her as I kissed her.

"I'll come snuggle."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How's your lady?" Logan asked. Logan and I had gotten significantly closer in the past few months.

"She's great. We're doing well." I told him as he sorted some papers on his desk.

"Kendall, Alexander Layne is very interested in our company so I set up a late dinner tonight."

"What time?"

"Starts at 6:30."

"I can't. Aria is having a showing and I promised her I would be there."

"You have to choose; business or pleasure?"

"Ple.."

"Business it is." She smirked and exited the room.

"Logan! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. Call Aria and explain it to her."

"Good idea." I quickly dialed her number and prayed she would answer.

"Hey, I can't really talk; I'm trying to set up my art."

"Oh. Well, tonight…I…uh have…"

"Kendall, get to the point. I'm really busy. Oh, and I won't be home today until after my showing so you're on your own for dinner."

"Okay…well…"

"I'm really happy that you're coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

"I can't wait."

"I have to go; I have to hang my paintings still. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"You are going to have a bad night." Logan said.

"Shut up Logan."

**XxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

"Nice to see you again Kendall."

"You too Alexander." I shook his hand and sat down next to Nancy. Logan was across from me next to Alexander.

"We're really excited to make this deal." Nancy said.

"Me too. Have you decided if you are going to buy the art building on 42nd street?"

"I'm not. Aria has her art there and I don't want to spoil her career."

"We're still thinking about it." Nancy said.

"How is Aria?" Alexander asked.

"She's great. We actually are dating now."

"Congratulations. Why didn't you bring her?"

"Actually, she's having…."

"She didn't have anything classy enough to wear to this dinner. Poor girl." Nancy spoke.

"That's not…"

"So Kendall, do you want the chicken or the fish?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

The night was dragging on. I checked my watch during dessert and noticed it was 9:30. Her showing must've already ended. I saw Logan looking at me and shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" I mouthed.

"Follow my lead." I was confused about what he would do. He leaned forward a bit and spilled his glass of wine all over the table and Nancy.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He apologized and while everyone's attention was on him, I ran out and I could see Logan smirking.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I ran down blocks and blocks, pushing passed people until I got to her studio. Nobody was there when I entered but I walked around to each art piece and checked them out. There were some I hadn't ever seen and some I watched her paint. At least half had sold stickers and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. I came to the last painting and my breath stopped. It was the light and dark painting she made the first time we painted together but for the first time I realized that it was in the shape of a heart.

"I'm an idiot." I muttered.

"Yeah, you are. You finally decided to show up." I heard Aria say. I turned to see her and I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry. I had a business meeting and I tried to tell you but you sounded so excited and I couldn't disappoint you."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"I'm so sorry. Your work is amazing especially this one."

"How could you do this to me? I set up a picnic in the back so we could snack after the showing but you didn't show."

"But I'm here now."

"Too late. I ate it while I cried."

"Baby…"

"Don't. I'm really mad at you. This night meant a lot to me but I guess it meant nothing to you."

"But I see your art all the time. I didn't think it was that important."

"Get out."

"Wait, Aria…I didn't mean that."

"I don't care. I need some time to think."

"Will you come by my place tonight?"

"I don't think so." She whispered. I went up and hugged her but she never wrapped her arms around me. I leaned down to kiss her but she didn't kiss back.

"Bye." I muttered before I left and blended into the busy New York City streets.

**Was that good? It was my attempt at drama. Please Review! **


	6. I Love You

**I really love this chapter and I hope you guys too! I feel like I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry! I'm really excited because my first BTR concert is Friday! Please review and let me know what you think! **

"Aria, come on let me in. I've apologized about hundred times." I pleaded as I banged on her door.

"Go away." She shouted.

"Come on baby, I'm really sorry." She opened the door and threw my button down shirt at me.

"An apology won't cut it this time." She said as she slammed the door.

"I'll be at my place if you want to come over for dinner." I said through the door then headed into my apartment. I was sitting on my couch a little while later, trying to think of a way to show how sorry I was.

"Chocolate? Too simple. Flowers? Too ordinary." I mumbled to myself.

"Paint…Perfect!" I mumbled as I grabbed my wallet and ran down the stairs, onto the street towards the art store. I went up and down the aisles grabbing what I needed. I brought it up to the cashier and waited for my turn.

"Awe, does your kid have an art project due?"

"Uh…no….I need them for myself." I told him.

"Oh…that's…nice." He said but gave me a weird look. I paid the total and ran back to my place. I started furiously painting, covering myself in the process. By the time I was finished, it was midnight but I had to show Aria. I went and knocked on her door, praying she was awake.

"What could you possibly want?" a sleepy looking Aria asked. She was wearing an old T-shirt of mine and a pair of boy shorts.

"Here" I handed her the painting I'd been working on. She let me in and she was smiling very widely.

"It's beautiful." She complimented.

"That's you and that's me and you're surrounded by the sun because you brighten my day and I'm surrounded by the moon because we're opposites." I explained.

"I love it."

"I'm really sorry about everything. I wanted to be there but Nancy didn't give me a choice. I tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen. Logan actually created a diversion so I could leave."

"That's nice of him."

"I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I was a little bitch."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I murmured as I leaned over and kissed her.

"Will you come snuggle with me now?"

"I have a better idea." I smirked and carried her over my shoulder into her bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was Aria and my 5 month anniversary tonight and we had plans to go see the tree in Rockefeller Center and go ice skating. I was really excited.

"Babe, do you have to go to work?" Aria asked as she sipped her coffee in my bed.

"I've taken so many days off just to spend time with you and as much as I want to today, I can't." I told her as she pouted.

"Fine, just come home early." She mumbled against my lips. I nodded, grabbed my briefcase and headed to work.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Do you even know how to ice skate?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I used to play hockey."

"I didn't know that."

"Kendall, business dinner, tonight, 7:30, don't be late." Nancy said as she threw a smirk my way while she put some files away.

"I can't go."

"Find a way to go." She gave a little smile before leaving.

"Call Aria." Logan said. I nodded and dialed her number.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"Kendall…." She whined.

"I have a business dinner tonight. Nancy just told me. Do you think we can reschedule?"

"Reschedule our anniversary? Sure, why not." She said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry. What's with your attitude?"

"I'm just mad."

"About what? I'm sorry I can't make it but I'll make it up to you."

"No you won't, you'll probably have a business dinner."

"What's your problem?"

"It sucks knowing that I'll always come second when it comes to your job." She said before she hung up.

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was getting ready for my dinner at my place. Aria wasn't there when I got home so I knew she was really upset. I sighed and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"I'm not going. Aria is more important. Tell them I have a stomach bug or something."

"On it." He said and I could tell he was smiling. I hung up, grabbed Aria's gift and went and knocked on her door.

"Kendall, aren't you supposed to be at your stupid business dinner?"

"You're more important than any business dinner." I told her as I handed her some flowers. She went and put them in a vase.

"These are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Go get dressed, we're going out."

"To the tree?" she asked and I nodded. She went and changed then came and tackled me. I barely had time to react but I caught her.

"You're the best." She mumbled before she handed me a box. I opened it.

"You got me a tie…with a paintbrush on it." I smiled and she giggled.

"You said not to spend that much on you."

"I love it. Here's your gift." I handed her a card.

"You got me a gift card to the art store. Thank you."

"It's for $1000.00."

"Whoa! That's a lot."

"It's worth it."

"The tie was on sale at a flea market. It cost me a dollar." She murmured and I chuckled.

"I love it and you need to get new art supplies so it works out well."

"Let's go." She giggled and led me out towards the tree.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It's so pretty." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"I come here every year. My old place was just up the block."

"Are you cold?" I asked. She was just wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. I had on a sweatshirt and a coat.

"A little."

"I brought extra gloves, take my scarf too." I handed them over and then pulled her close to warm her.

"You're warm." She complimented.

"You wanna' go skating?"

"Please!" she looked like a four year old the way she was jumping up and down.

"Let's go get some skates."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Don't let me fall." She begged as I held onto her and led her around the rink.

"I thought you came here every year?"

"I did. I didn't skate. I've never skated."

"What if I want to let you go?"

"I will punch you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me Knight." She pouted and I kissed the top of her head.

"Your nose is so red."

"So is yours." She laughed and went on her tippy toes to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Let's take one more lap then I'll treat you to some hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies."

"You're the best." She said as we skated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I bought us some cookies and hot chocolate and then we went and sat in front of the tree.

"This was really fun." She smiled.

"Better than any business dinner." I muttered as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We are going to have a long talk tomorrow." Nancy said.

"I don't care."

"Your dad will be there too. He's not happy either." She said before she hung up.

"My dad is coming to the office tomorrow." I said.

"Can I meet him?"

"No, he's not a nice man. Another time you can."

"Okay…can I have the rest of your cookie?"

"here." She started to nibble on it and I couldn't help but think she looked really cute.

"What?" she mumbled with a mouth full of cookies.

"I just…we've been dating six months and it feels so much shorter."

"I know but we make an awesome team."

"We sure do." We just sat in silence as we watched people visit the tree and go skating.

"Hey, baby." I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I whispered as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"Really?"

"really." I mumbled as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Good 'cuz I kinda love you too." She whispered against my lips.

**Wasn't that cute? Please review! **


	7. A Decision

**Here's a new chapter! I hope you all like it! Please leave me a review! Check out my other story Ruined if you haven't. My first BTR concert is tomorrow and….I'M SO EXCITED! **

Aria and I were celebrating our sixth month anniversary by eating Chinese food on my living room floor. I leaned over and fed her some food while she giggled.

"Don't spill it on me."

"I'll try not to but if I spill on you…I can clean you up." I smirked as I leaned over and licked her cheek.

"Smooth." She murmured and kissed my shoulder.

"So… has that art guy called you back?" Aria sent some work out to different studios around the city to see if she could get more business.

"Eric? No, not yet. At this rate, I may actually have to get a real job." She pouted as she ate more rice.

"I'm here if you need some help. We are dating." I reminded her and she nodded.

"I know but I want to be independent. I don't need a man."

"You have a man."

"Not the point." She mumbled as she stuck some broccoli in my mouth.

"He'll call and you will become really famous, just remember who I am."

"I could never forget you Kevin." She sent a smirk my way and I threw a fortune cookie at her.

"Not funny." I mumbled as I broke my cookie open.

"They say that if you add "in bed" after a fortune, it's true."

"Oh really?" I asked as she nodded.

"Mine says, whenever possible; keep it simple…in bed." She giggled then shook her head. "Never gonna' happen." She smiled.

"Kinky."

"What does yours say?"

"You have unusual equipment for success, use it properly…in bed."

"Wanna' see if your fortune is right?" she smirked. I threw her over my shoulder and headed into the bedroom.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kendall, Nancy and Alexander are here."

"Send them in." I mumbled as I fixed my tie.

"Kendall, we need to buy that art museum. If we don't, we're going to lose partners and our profits will plummet." Nancy said.

"It's true, Kendall, we have to pounce on the property."

"Aria's artwork is there."

"She can move her shit. We have to buy it."

"Fine, go draw up the contracts again." I decided and started to rub my temples.

"Just explain to Aria what's going on and help her find a studio." Logan said.

"I'm going to sign the contracts then I'm going to go buy many forgive me gifts and pray that she doesn't dump me."

"Good luck." He called as I left.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked into her place, arms filled with some gifts and food.

"Aria? You here?"

"Kendall! Oh my God!" she came running towards me and I dropped everything in my arms to catch her.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Eric called me back…he wants some of my art!"

"That's amazing."

"I'm really excited." She smiled and kissed me.

"I brought some food from the café down the road and I brought you some flowers, a scarf and a new set of paintbrushes."

"Why?"

"Why don't we go sit down and I'll explain." I pulled out the food I bought and she grabbed a container and started eating. I explained to her that if I didn't buy it my company would not make enough property.

"I get it. It's fine. Eric bought all of my art so I don't have anything there."

"That's good. What do you have to do now that you're working with Eric?"

"I have to make at least one painting a week. It won't be too hard as long as I'm inspired."

"I'm here to inspire you if you need it." I smiled as I started eating.

"Have you ever thought about moving away from the city?"

"Yeah but my job is here and my family too. There are other branches in other states but I love the city."

"Yeah but don't you just want to get away? Go to Kansas and see the wheat? Go to Colorado to see the snow? Go to California to see the Hollywood sign?"

"Yeah but not permanently. Are you trying to get me to go on vacation with you?" I was confused as to why she was asking all these questions.

"No, I'm just wondering. I'd like to go to California. It could be fun."

"I don't get vacation days so I'd have to go on a business trip and that wouldn't be fun for you. I don't think you'd like that."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." She mumbled.

"I thought you didn't want to go on vacation?"

"I…just…forget about it." She muttered and I just shrugged. The phone rang and Aria grabbed the phone and went into another room. I started cleaning up the mess we made and putting the flowers in a vase. She was on the phone for a long time.

"Sorry about that." She said as she put the phone back in its place.

"Who was it?"

"Eric…wanted to go over some…stuff with me."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…art stuff."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"Aria, tell me right now." I demanded.

"I'm going to shower." She walked by me and headed into the bathroom. I gave her a few minutes before I followed. I went to open the door but she locked it.

"Shit." I mumbled. She never did that.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night we were just snuggling in her bed, sharing the occasional kiss but I still felt she was hiding something.

"Kendall…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving to California." I shot up and she couldn't meet my eyes.

"What?"

"Eric gave me a job in California. I'd be doing art and props for movies and plays."

"Can't you do that here?"

"No, the job is in California and I'm gonna' take it. I'd make great money and he said that I have a chance to become really famous."

"So you're just going to pack everything up and move away from your friends? Away from your house? Away from me?"

"It's something I need to do."

"No you don't." I complained. I knew I sounded like a little child but I was upset.

"Come with me. Forget everything here and let's start over in California."

"I can't. Can't you stay and I'll help you get a job. Your art isn't that good so I'd feel more comfortable if you failed here."

"Fail?"

"Wait…no…I didn't mean." I didn't even think about what I said. I basically told her I had no faith in her.

"Just forget about it." She mumbled before she rolled over and ignored me. I could see her body shaking from her crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I ran my fingers up and down her back, and kissing in between her shoulders. I felt like a terrible boyfriend.

**Was it good? There was a twist! Review!**


	8. Goodbye

**Only one more chapter till the end! I loved this story and it was fun for me to write. Again, I reiterate that you guys review because I haven't gotten a lot lately and that makes me question my writing. I think this is a good chapter. Review and let me know what you think. **

Aria and I hadn't talked in a few days ever since she accepted the job in California. I focused on my work while she went out with Eric every night to figure everything out. I walked up the stairs when I saw boxes filling the hallway. Aria was packing up her place and I saw a random guy in her place helping her.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Oh hey, I'm Eric." He introduced himself.

"Kendall."

"Aria's told me a lot about you."

"Oh…"

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come into the studio. Eric, can you go run and get more tape for the boxes?"

"I'll bring back some Chinese too. Kendall, will you be staying?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice the condescending smirk he had on.

"No…I don't think so." He nodded and left as I went back and saw Aria packing up all her paints and canvases.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"You're really leaving."

"Yeah, just have to pack up this room then I'm out of here tomorrow."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I think at Eric's."

"Stay with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"We're dating. Please stay with me."

"Yeah…okay." She nodded as she packed up some of her brushes.

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I'm good but you're welcome to stay."

"I don't know if Eric would like that."

"Who cares about him?" she sent a smirk my way.

"I'm sorry about that past few days."

"It's okay. I guess this is hard for you."

"Really hard." I muttered as she came over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry baby." She leaned up and kissed me for the first time in a few days.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Eric asked.

"No, I have to go look over some paperwork so I'll see you later."

"I'll be over when I finish packing." Aria called out as I left.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I walked down the crowded street, trying to get back to my office. Logan was outside banging his head against the building.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle.

"She's driving me insane!"

"Who? Nancy?"

"She is pissing me off. She keeps on commenting about how when Aria is gone, she'll be able to date you."

"I'm still dating Aria."

"You're not going to break up with her? You're gonna' try to make the long distance work?"

"I want to try but I haven't talked to her about it."

"Can you trust her being away from her with all the guys in California?"

"I don't know." I sighed as I started banging my head against the building.

"Stop that. You'll figure something out." He said as we walked into the building and headed towards the elevator.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Go ahead buddy."

"There's a new position that I want and it's in another department. Would you mind writing me a recommendation?" He asked.

"You want to leave me?" I asked with a pout, half-jokingly, half serious."

"I don't want to but I'll make better money."

"Do you want a raise? I can give you a raise?"

"I think a change in scenery would be best for me."

"If that's what you want then I'll start writing one. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." He said we headed to my office.

"Hey Kendall, if you just sign on this line, then you can own the museum." Nancy said as I quickly scribbled my name down.

"How's Aria?" Nancy asked.

"She's packing up her apartment today. She leaves tomorrow."

"Awe, poor Kendall. If you want, we can go get dinner tomorrow." Nancy said with a small smile.

"I don't think I'll want to see anybody tomorrow night." I told her and Logan started dancing behind her. I couldn't help but laugh and Nancy quickly turned to see what I was laughing at. Logan started coughing so she wouldn't catch on.

"I should go so I can spend some time with Aria."

"Good luck." Logan said with a wave. Nancy gave me a hug that I awkwardly returned.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Babe?" Aria called out after she burst through my door.

"Living room." I called out. She came over, dropped a bag next to the couch then sat in my lap.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too. I'll miss you when you're gone." I told her and she nodded.

"Me too."

"Are you all packed?"

"Everything is in the moving van. Eric is having it shipped overnight to my new place."

"That's nice of him. What's in the bag?"

"A gift for you that you can't open until tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I want you to open it after I'm gone."

"To make me more depressed?"

"What are we going to do about us?" she asked.

"I don't know. I want to be with you but the distance is a problem."

"We can work it out." She said.

"I don't want to restrict you."

"You won't."

"I don't know."

"Do you want in or do you want out?" she asked as she stood up and started pacing.

"The distance scares me."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. Move out there with me."

"I can't. We've had this discussion before. All my furniture is here."

"We can buy new stuff for our place."

"My job is here. I need to make money."

"We don't need money as long as we have each other."

"I can't just up and leave."

"Yes you can. Please." She begged with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath then nodded.

"Yeah…yeah okay, I get it. I'm sorry for asking. I think I'm going to go stay at Eric's place."

"No, don't leave." I begged but she shook her head.

"I'm gonna' go. I'll miss you Kendall." She kissed me before she started for the door.

"Wait, don't leave."

"I…I need to get away from you. I'll see you…whenever." She said before she practically ran out of my place.

**XxXxXxXx**

I woke up, with a slight hangover the next morning with a pain in my heart. I was single now and I lost the girl of my dreams. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes when Aria's present caught my attention. I reached for the bag and pulled out a note.

"Kendall, I can't believe I'm leaving you. This was a really hard decision for me and I wanted you to have this picture. I know it made you mad when I made it but I hope you like it. I left my address and flight time just in case you wanted to join me. I'll love you always."

I sighed and pulled out the picture. I gasped when I saw the charcoal picture she made. It was of the two of us, lying in bed. Cuddle against each other with content smiles on our faces. It was like a scene from a movie. I started to cry because it was so beautiful and it made me miss her. I realized that I was being an idiot and I needed to be with her. I quickly grabbed my keys and ran down to my car.

I ran through the airport, pushing past people and ignoring the glares. I ran up to the ticket booth.

"Hey, uh…has the 9:45 flight to California taken off already?" I asked out of breath.

"I'm sorry sir, it's about to." She pointed out the window to the plane. I went up and put my hand against the window watching as Aria flew out of my life.

**Love it? Hate it? This reminded me of Big Time Breakup (one of my fave episodes). Review and let me know!**


	9. Living a Little

**This is the last chapter and I may do an epilogue if people want it but not sure yet. I hope you guys love it and review! **

**Aria's POV**

I was unpacking my bags in my new place and Eric was helping me. I missed Kendall and I was stupid to think that he would come with me.

"Will you be okay here?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…it's a nice home."

"Two bedrooms, two baths and a porch."

"It's gigantic."

"I was wondering, since you and Kendall aren't together anymore… do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Kendall and I just broke up. I'm not ready for a relationship."

"When you are let me know." He said before he left.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A week later I was still putting some paints away. I had met some new people in California but I hadn't heard from Kendall. It was hard to move on from such an amazing guy. I heard a knock on my door and went to open it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I looked up and saw Kendall standing in front of me with two suitcases on the ground.

"Kendall…Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"Well I just missed an amazing girl and…I made lasagna." he said as he pulled lasagna in a box that he had bought at the grocery store down the road from my house.

"I missed you." I whispered before I grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"I missed you more than you know." He grabbed his bags and brought them inside.

"I think we need to make up for lost time." I said and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Show me to your new bedroom." He said as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his middle. He carried me into my bedroom and we spent the whole night rediscovering each other's bodies.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Kendall's POV!**

I woke up the next morning with Aria's head buried in my neck. I missed waking up next to her and feeling her soft breaths hit my neck. I missed the way her nose would crinkle when she was dreaming. I missed the way she would tangle our legs so I could feel her silky smooth skin. I missed the way her hair smelled like strawberries but now I had her back.

"Stop staring at me." Her mumbled voice vibrated against my skin.

"I can't, you're too beautiful."

"So…we should talk."

"We should. We didn't get a chance last night."

"That's your fault. I was ready to stop after the third time but I guess you weren't." she said as she sat up. I sat so my back was against her headboard and then pulled her to sit in my lap.

"I missed you. I needed to reclaim you."

"So…did you like your gift?"

"The picture was stunning. You're really talented."

"It was really inspired by you."

"I'm glad I could be your muse."

"So…what are in your bags?"

"My clothes and some other stuff. The other stuff will be shipped next week."

"Shipped?"

"I moved out here. I could find my own place but I figured we could live together."

"I guess I could make some room for your clothes in my closet." She gave a dramatic sigh as she played with my fingers.

"So you're cool with this?"

"I'm more than cool, I'm ice cold." She said and I slapped her arm.

"Boo, terrible."

"Why'd you move out here really?"

"I needed to live a little. I missed you and I belong with you. I couldn't just let you walk out of my life. I went to the airport to catch you but it was too late."

"What took so long to get here then?"

"I had to get things at work in order."

"Did you quit?"

"No, there's another branch that I'm going to start out here. I'll still be in charge and my dad fully supports it."

"What about Nancy?"

"She's pissed."

"Why?"

"Cuz I gave Logan my position instead of her."

"No!"

"You should have seen her face. It was priceless. Logan wanted to transfer but I talked to him and he liked my idea better. He likes the fact that he can boss Nancy around."

"Good for Logan."

"So what do you say to a jog on the pier?" I asked.

"I say no and go make me bacon."

"That's not healthy."

"I want bacon and you should make it because I'm your girlfriend and you owe me breakfast."

"demanding." I murmured as I got dressed. She got dressed as well and watched me cook.

"Do you want to check out some of the shops or anything today? Do you still have to unpack?"

"I have a little bit left to do but I'd like to go shopping."

"What are you going to do with the second room? Are you going to turn it into a studio?"

"I don't think so. I have another idea for it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She said with a smirk.

**XxXxXxXx**

We went to different shacks and stores on the pier and picked up some things for our place. It was really fun picking out things and having little fights about what we wanted and what would look best. I was currently sitting on our new couch in the living room trying to figure out how to build the TV center.

"Babe?" She called out. She locked herself in the second room and said I couldn't come in until she was finished. She went in with a bucket of paint and a picture frame. I was really confused about what she was going to do.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here? I have something really important to tell you." I walked towards the room and she was standing outside the door with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember 5 months ago when we were in my studio and got sweaty and covered in paint?" she asked. She was referring to the romp we had in her art studio.

"Yeah…why?"

"Look." She opened the door and I saw that the walls were painted a light pink. In the middle of room was a picture frame. I approached it and my heart stopped.

A sonogram.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a baby."

"Is this your way of saying you want kids? Where did you get the picture anyway? You can't just Google pictures of sonograms. That's creepy."

"Are you stupid?"

"Whose baby is it?"

"It's ours. It's our daughter." She whispered.

"You're not pregnant. You can't be pregnant."

"I am though. I thought you'd be happy."

"I don't know what to think. When did you find out?"

"A month ago."

"You knew before you left and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry. When you told me to go…I thought I could do it by myself." My fingers traced the picture frame.

"We've only been dating for 8 months." I murmured.

"If you're not ready then I think you should leave." She said. I let her words sink in but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sonogram.

"I'm gonna' have a daughter." I murmured. I ran over to her and picked her up and spun her.

"I'm so happy." I said as I kissed the side of her face.

"Watch the stomach. This can't be good for her." I quickly put her down and placed my hands on her stomach.

"You have a bump."

"I do, it gets in the way."

"How did I not notice this yesterday?" I asked.

"You were too busy to notice. It's understandable."

"Yesterday couldn't have been safe for the baby. The positions I had you in…Jesus…"

"I'm fine, she's fine, and we're fine. It's all good." She smiled and I nodded.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked. I just found out I was going to be a daddy and I was already protective of it.

"I'm good but I want to go for a walk on the beach later tonight. Can we?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want."

"I want to nap. Painting this room was a lot of work."

"The fumes! What were you thinking? Our baby could get sick."

"She's fine. You finish building the TV center while I nap. Later we can go for a walk and get dinner." She gave me a kiss and headed off towards the bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Do your feet hurt?" I asked Aria. We were walking down the beach around the time of sunset and Aria was swinging our hands back and forth.

"I'm okay. Don't baby me right now."

"hormones." I mumbled and she slapped me.

"Can we take a break?" she asked and I nodded. I sat down on the sand and she sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. We sat there watching the sunset and just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"I'm more than happy. I'm extremely happy. You are having my baby, you're my beautiful girlfriend and moving out here was a great decision."

"So I didn't ruin your life?"

"No, never."

"Eating lasagna that night with me was the best decision of your life." She said and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"Have you thought of names?"

"A few but none of them really say "oh my God, name your baby this." She said with a giggle.

"I have but I think we should brainstorm right now."

"Okay…" she said as I pulled my phone out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The water is so pretty and I just want to look up some names that mean water."

"That's… different. I like it." She said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Brooklynne means water or stream."

"That's not bad. I don't know if I like it though."

"Ooh…I really like this one."

"What?"

"Bay."

"I love that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby."

"It's the hormones. I'm sorry but I really like the name Bay."

"Then we can name her Bay."

"We need a middle name." she said with a pout.

"What do you want to name our daughter?"

"Bay Lorena."

"beautiful." I whispered.

"We just named our daughter."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"We're going to be parents. We are going to be the oddest parents in the world."

"Bay is screwed." I joked and Aria nodded.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get a pretzel on the pier?"

"Come on." I helped her up and we headed to get food.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kendall?" Aria called out.

"Yes baby?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom. Aria was looking down and pouting.

"Will you still love me if I couldn't see me feet?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I can't see my feet." She mumbled and gave a small smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll always love you."

"Love you too." She said as she kissed me.

"I love you too Bay." I leaned down and kissed her bump. Aria squeezed me tight and I rubbed her back while we hugged. Maybe living a little was the best decision of my life.

**So I think this story turned out great! The whole naming the baby part from water was something that was inspired from my aunt. Don't think I'm crazy lol. Let me know if you want an epilogue. Someone mentioned that Aria should get pregnant so I listened. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story!**


End file.
